


The Reason? Is You!

by Annie_Blossom



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by Avril Lavigne, Kissing, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Blossom/pseuds/Annie_Blossom
Summary: Luego de que Connie iniciara la preparatoria, su ausencia se nota bastante en la casa de Steven, este estando a solas se pregunta, ¿qué tiene él de especial? ¿Por qué Connie lo ama?Connie está dispuesta a resolver la duda de Steven.Inspirado en la canción "I love you" de la cantante de pop-punk canadiense Avril Lavigne.





	The Reason? Is You!

 

> _A **Alejandro** , al cual amo simplemente por ser él. _ 

* * *

 

  
En una choza de playa, sobre su cama y boca arriba se encontraba un adolescente llamado Steven jugando con una raqueta y pelota para quemar el tiempo, desde que su "mejor amiga", Connie, había empezado la preparatoria sus actividades extracurriculares aumentaron, ahora aprendía a tocar guitarra y piano, también la obligaban a tomar clases para hablar con más fluidez el hindi (cortesía de Priyanka Maheswaran), la pobre morena estaba completamente atareada, y todo se había vuelto aburrido para Steven.  
  
Perla, Garnet y Amatista estaban recibiendo advertencias sobre un ataque de parte de otras gemas, estaban seguras de que no eran del Gem Homeworld, pero no sabían con exactitud si provenían de alguna estación espacial o nueva colonia, necesitaban averigualo con urgencia y ya llevaban meses intentando triangular la señal.  
  
Peridot y Lapislázuli se ocupaban de controlar todo lo cercano al granero de los DeMayo.  
  
Por último, una empresa discográfica le ofreció a Greg ser productor y manager de una famosa banda de rock, y ahora se encontraba de gira por Canadá junto a sus asesorados.  
  
¡Nadie tenía tiempo para Steven!  
  
A mucha gente suele gustarle el tiempo a solas, pero Steven definitivamente no es de ese tipo de personas; cuando se encontraba solo empezaba e reflexionar, aunque no sobre algo bueno, sino puras cosas negativas.  
  
Durante esos últimos días Connie no había salido de su mente, tanto así que empezó a preguntarse: ¿Qué hacía Connie con alguien como él? Y no, no se refería a Connie de esa forma por ser una humana normal y tampoco se refería a "alguien como él" debido su lado alienígena, hablaba de inteligencia, atracción física y personalidad. Connie es una chica muy inteligente, estratega innata, habla inglés, español, portugués, japonés e hindi; a demás de eso, es una morena hermosa, alta, delgada y bien formada de rasgos preciosos, ¿qué vió una chica como Connie en un muchacho como él para sentirse tan atraída?  
Esa pregunta tenía a Steven atormentado, necesitaba saberlo ¡ya!, porque estaba seguro de que si no tenía su respuesta se volvería loco.  
  
—Genial...— decía Steven de forma sarcástica mientras la pequeña pelota de juguete caía en su cara.  
  
De repente, el portal iluminó toda la sala, del rayo surgieron Perla y Connie.  
  
—¡Steven!— exclamó la pelinegra —¿Tienes idea de cuánto te he extrañado? ¡Ven acá!— soltó su guitarra sobre el sofá y subió las escaleras para lanzarse hacía Steven.  
  
  
—¡Hey, Connie!, te ves bellísima.  
  
—Oh, Steven, muchas gracias— respondió sonrojada al cumplido del chico —Casi lo olvido, te traje un regalo— dijo antes de ir a rebuscar en su mochila.  
  
  
—Perla, ¿qué hay de la señal? ¿Hallaron algo?— Preguntó curioso Steven.  
  
—Emmmh, sobre eso... chicos, los dejaré solos por ahora, debo volver con Amatista y Garnet, estamos realmente muy cerca de encontrar su origen, ¡Adiós!— se despidió Perla mientras activaba el portal.  
  
—Adiós, Perla— respondieron al unísono.  
  
—¡Aquí está!— emocionada, la morena le entregó una pequeña caja de regalo a Steven.  
  
—mmh...  
  
—¿Qué esperas? ¡Ábrelo!  
  
—No Connie, no puedo ahora— soltó apenado.  
  
—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?, ¿acaso la caja es muy pequeña? ¿Crees que no te va a gustar?— preguntó la joven algo triste —Sabía que no era buena idea.  
  
—No, no y no, el regalo no es el problema— La interrumpió Steven.  
  
—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema, Steven? Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa.  
  
—El problema soy yo...  
  
—¿Qué?, Steven, eso no tiene ningún sentido, ¿por qué habrías de ser tú el problema?  
  
—Te seré muy sincero, has estado tan ocupada con tus actividades, la preparatoria y esas cosas que tu ausencia se hace notar y sólo puedo pensar en ti, gracias a todo eso llevo días preguntándome, eres inteligente y muy linda ¿qué haría una chica como tú con alguien como yo?— cuestionó Steven casi llorando —Eres preciosa, lista y una gran estratega, ¿por qué te conformas conmigo habiendo un montón de chicos mucho mejores? ¿Qué tengo yo de especial? No hablo de mis poderes y mi mitad alienígena, eso muchas veces sólo causa problemas, me refiero a mi personalidad y apariencia, ¿qué de mí te llamó tanto la atención?  
  
—Oh Steven, no sabes cuanto tiempo esperé por esto.  
  
Connie simplemente bajó corriendo las escaleras, se acerco al sofá, tomó su guitarra y volvió a subir.  
  
—Connie, ¿qué harás con esto?  
  
—Responderé tus preguntas— tras pronunciar esas palabras, y muy segura de su respuesta, la pelinegra empezó a entonar una melodía.  
  
[Se recomienda reproducir la canción en este momento, aunque es algo totalmente opcional]  
  
El joven de cabello rizado simplemente la miraba con atención.  
  
_La, la_  
_La, la, la, la_  
_La, la_  
_La, la, la_  
  
_I like your smile_  
_I like your vibe_  
_I like your style,_  
_But that's not why I love you_  
_And I, I like the way, you're such a star,_  
_But that's not why I love you, hey_  
  
_Do you feel?_  
_Do you feel me?_  
_Do you feel what I feel too?_  
_Do you need?_  
_Do you need me?_  
_Do you need me?_  
  
_You're so beautiful,_  
_But that's not why I love you_  
_I'm not sure you know_  
_That the reason I love you, is you_  
_Being you, just you_  
  
_Yeah the reason I love you_  
_Is all that we've been through_  
_And that's why I love you_  
  
_La, la_  
_La, la, la, la_  
_La, la_  
_La, la, la_  
  
_I like the way you misbehave_  
_When we get wasted,_  
_But that's not why I love you_  
_And how you keep your cool when I am complicated_  
_But that's not why I love you, hey_  
  
_Do you feel?_  
_Do you feel me?_  
_Do you feel what I feel too?_  
_Do you need?_  
_Do you need me?_  
_Do you need me?_  
  
_You're so beautiful,_  
_But that's not why I love you_  
_And I'm not sure you know_  
_That the reason I love you, is you_  
_Being you, just you_  
  
_Yeah the reason I love you_  
_Is all that we've been through_  
_And that's why I love you_  
  
_Yeah, oh, oh, oh,_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh_  
  
_Even though we didn't make it through_  
_I am always here for you_  
  
_Yeah,_  
_Oh you're so beautiful,_  
_But that's not why I love you_  
_I'm not sure you know_  
_That the reason I love you, is you_  
_Being you, just you_  
  
_Now the reason I love you_  
_Is all that we've been through_  
_And that's why I love you_  
  
_La la, la la la la_  
_La la, la la la la_  
_La la, la la la la_  
_La la, la la la la._  
  
A medida que la voz de Connie bajaba su intensidad, también lo hacía el sonido de la guitarra, hasta que finalmente todo quedó nuevamente en silencio, hasta que la morena habló nuevamente.  
  
—Realmente, cantaría la canción para tí el día de la cena, pero la oportunidad se dió antes, y dime, ¿qué te pareció?  
  
—Connie...  
  
—Estuve practicando esta canción durante todo el quimestre— lo interrumpió.  
  
—Eso fue simplemente hermoso.  
  
—¿Necesitas más explicación?  
  
—Ame la canción, y fue muy lindo que la dedicaras, pero sí...  
  
—...— Aquí iba de nuevo —El amor es ciego y no tiene barreras, no ve género, raza, edad ni estatus y no siempre debe haber una razón para que exista, sólo está ahí y ya. Sabes que no creo en el amor a primera vista, pero sí en la química y como se puede construir el amor a base de eso. Te amo simplemente porque eres tú, eres Steven, eres dulce, sentimental, tierno y comprensivo, no necesitas encajar en un estereotipo o ser perfecto tener cariño, todos merecemos amar y ser amados sin importar qué ¿o no? Además si me lo preguntaran... la verdad es que me pareces muy lindo.  
  
Steven no aguanto más y se abalanzó sobre Connie para besarla. Los claros y ásperos labios del joven bailaban lentamente sobre los morenos y suaves de su novia en un beso totalmente tierno.  
  
—¿Y qué te parece si abrimos el regalo ahora?— preguntó Steven cortando el beso.  
  
—¿Seguro de que quieres hacerlo ahora? No te obligare si no...  
  
—¡No! Es decir, sí, quiero abrir la caja ahora.  
  
—Está bien.  
  
Connie le entregó a Steven la pequeña caja envuelta con papel color menta, Steven destrozó la envoltura como un niño pequeño en navidad y abrió la caja.  
  
—Son... ¿Unas pulseras de neón?  
  
—Así es, la celeste para mí y la rosa para tí.  
  
—¿Por qué unas pulseras? No me malentiendas, no es que no me gusten, pero ¿por qué?  
  
—Recuerdo que la primera vez que nos vimos perdí una de estas, y el día que nos conocimos bien y me salvaste de ser aplastada por un pedazo del templo, todo fue por devolver la pulsera que perdí. Las pulseras son especiales para mí ya que gracias a una de estas tuve la oportunidad de conocerte, además son muy lindas ¿no? Cuando era pequeña mis padres me compraban cientos de ellas, me gustan mucho.  
  
—Muchas gracias, Connie.  
  
—Steven...  
  
—¿Sí?  
  
—Te amo.  
  
Desde ese día, Steven entendió que el amor, además de ser una emoción propia de los seres vivos, es algo sin barreras, razones o fronteras. El amor es es simplemente eso, amor.  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia fue publicada hace un chingo en Wattpad y creo que la primera que escribí. Como muy pocos la leyeron decidí anular la publicación para editar algunas cagadas y publicarla aquí. 
> 
>  
> 
> Ahora recuerdo porqué no me gusta mucho escribir historias con diálogos, me salen repetitivos y simplones ;-;
> 
>  
> 
> De todas maneras, ¡gracias por leer!


End file.
